True feelings
by HypeKO
Summary: When Squidward catches SpongeBob on his bad day what will happen? Warning; Rape, suicide, depression Review !


Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob. But if I did I would make them kill each other –3-

SpongeBob: Oh you finally got enough of writing Death note and Naruto porno?

Me:FUCK YOU. YOU STOP BEING FUNNY IN 2009!

SpongeBob cries-

Title: **True feelings**

A/U: This is just me being silly: 3 and yaoi just bad words and corps raping

SpongeBob looked at his best friend Patrick with the same stupid grin he wears everyday

SpongeBob: F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO EACH OTHER!

SpongeBob: U IS FOR USING A CONDOMMMMM!

SpongeBob: N IS NOT FOR GIVING A FUCKK FOR YOUR SEXUALITY!

All of a sudden Squidward banged on the door with his pissy attitude as usual. "SPONGEBOB WILL YOU BE QUIET I'M TRYING TO GET MY BEAUTY REST!" Squidward yell.

"Sorry Squidward." SpongeBob said in a sad voice. "I promise to keep it down." SpongeBob lied.

"You better!" Squidward shouted and walked away.

Patrick: What do we do now?

SpongeBob: I got my IPod we can listen to MIGUEL! SpongeBob jumped up and down

When SpongeBob pressed the play button on his stolen IPod Squidward came banging on the door.

"SpongeBob CUT THAT SHIT OFF! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT GARBAGE!"

SpongeBob's face went from a smile into a frown. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! THIS IS MY GOD DAMN HOUSE YOU BLUE PIECE OF SHIT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO US ALL A FAVOR AND FUCK OFF?

"

Patrick's eyes widen he never heard his friend you harsh language.

Squidward was stunned. "WH…what did you say to me you yellow brat!"

"YOU HEARD ME YOU BLUE PIECE OF SHIT! YOU ARE A USELESS PATHTIC WASTE OF SPACE! I MEAN COMMON PATRICK IS EVEN A BETTER ARTIST THEN YOU AND HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO WRITE HIS OWN DAMN FUCKING NAME! YOUR MUSIC CARRER WON'T GO ANY WHERE! YOU NEED TO CRAWL INTO A FUCKING BALL IN DIE!"

"B…But." Squidward repeated.

"But nothing! NO ONE FUCKING LIKES YOU! YOU BULLY ME AND CONSTANT COME OVER HERE JUST TO BITCH ABOUT SOME STUPID SHIT! LAST TIME I CHECK I PAID FOR MY FUCKING HOUSE, YOUR HOUSE IS JUST A PIECE OF SHIT WITH A BUNCH OF CRAPPY FURINTURE AND PAINTINGS! I mean common DUDE NOT EVEN YOUR MOM WANTS TO COME AND VISIT YOU! YOUR FACE IS HIDEOUS! YOUR NOSE LOOKS LIKE SOME ONE JUST TOOK A LARGE SHIT ON YOUR FACE"

Squidward felt his eyes water up.

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is! I MEAN COMMON I LIKE EVERYONE BUT I HATE YOU! I ONLY TALK TO YOU BECAUSE I FEEL SORRY FOR YOU. NOW HOW ABOUT YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK!" SpongeBob yelled.

"By the way Squidward when Patrick and I thought we killed you... I HAD THE BIGGEST ERECTION EVER!"

SpongeBob slammed the door in Squidward's face. Squidward walked back to his house with his head hanging low.

"He's right my life sucks!" Squidward sniffed and headed inside in shitty little house.

Squidward sat on the couch and dialed on his claim phone.

"Hello suicide hotline, I'm depressed."

Squidward waited for a ring and heard people talk "FUCK IT'S THAT SQUID GUY!"

"I ANSWERD IT LAST TIME! IT'S NOT MY TURN!" Finally after a large fight someone answered the phone. "Yes how may I help you?"

"I feel depressed."

"Can you tell me I matter?"

"Um sir maybe it will be best if you did kill yourself."

Squidward threw his phone and ran to his bedroom crying.

"SHES HATES ME TOO!" Squidward got a long piece of rope and hung himself. Writing down on the piece of paper.

"SpongeBob was write my life isn't worth nothing! GOOD BYE CRUEL WORLD!" Just like that Squidward was dead.

Later that day Patrick and SpongeBob broke into Squidward's home and stole all his stuff.

"Looks like the bastard really did it." SpongeBob cut Squidward's lifeless body down and threw him on the floor like he was a piece of meat.

SpongeBob looked at Squidward's dick. "Shame he's only 2cm well I will show you a real man." SpongeBob kissed Squidward's body and slipped his tongue in and out mouth raping him. "Yeah you like that don't you bitch!"

SpongeBob then bent Squidward over and started humping him. "YEAH SEE THIS SQUIDWARD I'M FUCKING YOUR CORPS AND IT'S BETTER BECAUSE IT SHUTS THE FUCK UP!"

SpongeBob thrust back and forth stretching out the Squid's skinny asshole. "OH YEAH OH YEAH!"

Splash SpongeBob came in Squidward's asshole and burned the house down.

Later that day Mr. Krabs

Came by and asked SpongeBob if he can borrow a penny.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY PROPERTY YOU MONEY HUNGRY WHORE! IF YOU WANT MY MONEY YOUR GONNA HAVE TO TOSS MY SPONGEY DICK!"

felt a little weird. "Boy-o your like my son I couldn't do that."

"SpongeBob took out a quarter and just like that Mr. Krabs was on his knees sucking SpongeBob's dick and letting Patrick fuck him.

End: 3

Review and I will make Mr. Krabs die!

SpongeBob: YOU MORBIT CHILD!

Me: Hamm MWAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHA! [Crazy laugh]

PS 10TH STORY AND IM HAPPYY WHOOOO! NEXT STORY I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT...


End file.
